Nahr's Major Decision
Info The information given by the Nahr is not comprehensive enough. Let's ask again. Objective Go to Banquet and find Nahr. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: I can always see Kangila people dancing at the roadside of the slum. Seems like they never pick at a specific time or occasion. They just dance when you want to dance. Such a romantic nation~ I heard that they are always on the road. I wonder what’s the next destination for those Kangila people in Finsel? Nahr: Lady Ellenstein seems like being fascinated by our dance? Magda: Good day, Matriarch Nahr. Your passionate and remarkable dancing performance is an unique scene in Finsel. I suppose no one would show no interest in it. Nahr: Then why do you look a bit disconsolate? Magda: I’m just worried that once you and your people decide to leave Finsel and restart your journey, I might not be able to see the fantastic dance performance. Nahr: That won’t happen. Magda: Do you mean… Nahr: That’s right. We decide to settle down in Finsel! Magda: You finally make your decision! That’s great! Nahr: But I come across some thorny issues and I want to ask for your help. Magda: Please go head. Nahr: We Kangila people would hold a grand ceremony after establishing our campsite. According to the ancient rituals, we need to craft a crest with bird feathers and offer it to someone who can represent this city to show our amity. Magda: (Someone who can represent Finsel… Isn’t it the Saint? But the saint has never left the tower of amber and barely met anyone. Even if they offered the crest to her, she might not accept it…) Nahr: What bothers me now is that… some of the feathers are difficult to collect. I wonder would you like to lend us a hand? Magda: I will try my best though I don’t know if I can do anything helpful! Nahr: Phew… That would be great! You must know that it’s rare for Kangila people to settle down in one place. I find this traditional ritual after skimming through all the ancient camel scrolls. I really hope by holding this ceremony, people in Finsel could accept us from bottom of their heart and hope that our people… could support my decision. Ah, it’s getting late. Time flies when we’re having fun. The feather required are on the list. I really appreciate your help. See you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: The tail feather of the best songbird nightingale, the wing feather of the best falcon, the sickle feather of the superb flier swift, and the softest feather of the strongest bird. Nightingale, falcon, swift… these are all birds rarely seen in Finsel. Especially the last one, the softest feather, which bird has the softest feather? …I have no clue. Maybe I should ask someone who might know the answer for help. Story Chat 2 Magda: (The music has started. Guests are streaming to the dance floor…) (Eh? There seems to be someone quarrelling over there?) Civilian Girl: Kangila people are not allowed to settle down in Finsel! Nahr: Young lady, as the matriarch of Kangila tribe, I can forgive your arrogance and impoliteness. But I have to know, what’s the reason you stop us from settling down in Finsel? Civilian Girl: Humph! I’ll never vote for you to stay here! That’s no doubt that your people settling down in Finsel will have an impact on our normal life! You may even snatch our food and employment opportunity! Nahr: You shouldn’t be so narrow-minded. Our Kangila people would bring booming trade to Finsel since we can make handicrafts that local people have never seen before... Civilian Girl: You also bring thieves and burglars! Don’t dare to fool me around. A lot of your Kangila people live on stealing from others! Nahr: I’m afraid I can’t tolerate your improper speech about my people any more… Magda: (Crap! Their controversy may evolve into a fight if let it be. I’d better stop them.) This young lady. Civilian Girl: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: A fair lady won’t accuse other tribes at will. Contest with Civilian Girl Failure: Civilian Girl: Even for the sake of you, I can’t… A noble lady shouldn’t stand on the same side with those liars and thieves! Magda: … (Maybe I need more preparation before lending a hand to Matriarch Nahr!) Ends Victory: Civilian Girl: Even for the sake of you, I can’t… …Forget about it. For the sake of Lady Ellenstein, I shall not argue with you. Nahr: … Magda: (She finally left…) Matriarch Nahr, are you alright? Nahr: I just can’t let her speak ill of my people. Magda: You must have predicted this controversial situation. Why would you insist on settling down in Finsel? Nahr: Lady Ellenstein, how much do you know about the Kangila people? Magda: Err… Nahr: I can tell from your face that you don’t know much about us. Actually, in the earliest time, our Kangila people are merely some poor people who lost their country and their lands. We don't care which nation are we from. So to speak, all the wanderers are kangila people. Our community kept growing and then we created the Kangila tribe. We made small business taking advantage of the transportation inconvenience between countries and cities. Magda: But now the differences between city-states are narrowing down, aren’t they. Nahr: Yes, indeed. The war promoted the development of transportation facilities in Rayorca. The trade caravan protected by the army are way more professional than us. Magda: Matriarch Nahr… Nahr: In recent years, more and more Kangila people start to make a living by divination and theft and this has even created a vicious circle. I’ve thought many ways to solve this, but none of them can solve once and for all. Magda: So you’ve come up with a fundamental solution? Nahr: Exactly. Because we have no fixed home, our children can’t accept system education. All they can do are to practice those acrobatics, divination and tricks they are familiar with in the caravan... So I decided to select a most suitable city to settle down and change their lives from the beginning. I will bark at no sacrifice, neither being regarded as a traitor by my people nor being taken as parasites by people in Finsel! Magda: Matriarch Nahr, can I ask you a question? Nahr: Yes, of course. Magda: What makes you decide to settle down in Finsel? Nahr: This question… I shall answer it after you collect all the feathers. Magda: …But why it has to be these four kinds of feathers? Nahr: I can answer this question first… The four kinds of feathers are from the prophesy of the traditional divination. Even I have no idea what’s the softest feather of the strongest bird. Magda: (…The divination of Kangila people is so mysterious!) Story Chat 3 Nahr: Lady Ellenstein, have you got some ideas about where to find those feathers? Magda: Not yet… Nahr: It really is a hot potato. The divination doesn’t tell much information… Magda: Don’t worry, Matriarch Nahr! I will help you finish the ritual! Nahr: That would be so great! May the crystal ball lead your way ahead, Lady Ellenstein! Category:Scattered Plume Event Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests